Bodyguard
by larkchele
Summary: When Lea Michele, one of the biggest stars in the world who says nobody or anything can change her, gets a new bodyguard, will everything change for her? Monchele fanfic, enjoy guys.
1. Changes

Hi guys! This is my newest fanfic called "Bodyguard" and I'm really excited about this one. Its not the typical Monchele fanfic, and I hope you all enjoy it. Chapters will be updated regularly I guess, depends on the reviews and so on.

Lea Michele was the typical celebrity. She wanted more, more and more out of her already astonishing and glamorous lifestyle. Lea worked on America's hit TV show 'Glee' and was one of the main and sought-after stars by the press and media. Millions of fans each day flocked to the set to try and catch a glimpse of the brunette beauty, and this was what Lea loved doing. Being in the spotlight was what she does best, what she shines at, and having millions of people following her every footstep on international social networking websites surely made the fame go to her head.

Lea had just got back to her Los Angeles apartment from a divine meal in an Italian restaurant with her best friend Jonathan Groff, and as she was flipping the lights on she received a call from her manager, Bonnie. "This isn't the best time for me right now, is there any need for you to be calling?" Lea said coldly down the phone.

"Lea, I've got something for you.. Well.. Someone.." Bonnie was a nervous wreck, Lea scared the hell out of her. Young and naive, she was technically Lea's willing slave. Not that she knew any better. Lea was the best in the business, and constantly was offered huge movie deals from the biggest money makers in Hollywood. And if anyone was going to be guiding Lea, it would be Bonnie.

"Well what is it?" Lea said whilst throwing her jacket and handbag to her nearest butler, before he scurried off to put them in her wardrobe. Lea threw herself onto the couch and waited for Bonnie to stop stuttering and say what had to be said.

"Lea, there's been a lot more publicity on you lately, and a whole lot more fans, and I was thinking maybe its time for you to get a bodyguard!" A bodyguard? There was no way Lea Michele needed a bodyguard!

"Bonnie, that's not really necessary," Lea said politely whilst gritting her teeth, Bonnie sometimes had the most idiotic ideas. "I think I can handle myself, thank you."

Bonnie started to stutter again nervously, causing Lea to sigh and roll her eyes. "Lea I think its the best thing for all of us! Just hear me out, okay? Remember last week, with that paparazzi down on the beach? Lea you nearly broke your leg!"

Casting her mind back to that sunny day, Lea remembered nearly falling off the deck because some stupid paparazzi got too close for her liking, and whilst trying to push him away, she fell instead, to be caught just in time by the quaking Bonnie. "Fine, but I still think this isn't a good idea. And what if this guy is a total creep?"

The nervousness in Bonnie's voice had all but disappeared, and a triumph replaced it. "He isn't, he's just right for you! We'll meet tomorrow, at your local coffee store, okay? I'll order your usual." Smiling slightly at the loyalty in her manager, Lea said with a bit of cheeriness, "Okay, sounds good. I'll be there. Wait, what is his name?"

Bonnie's voice hitched and a giggle escaped her lips, which confused Lea because why would a name make her giggle like that? "His name is Cory. Cory Monteith."

"..Cory? Okay. Thanks Bonnie. Goodnight. And, calm down a little." Lea hung up the phone with her mind thinking of the man she'd be meeting the next morning. Cory Monteith. Its a nice name, Lea thought to herself as she pulled off her clothes and jumped into her king-sized bed, soon falling peacefully asleep. 


	2. New Start

Cory Monteith had never really gotten far in his life. Growing up as a young boy in Canada, his life had been pretty boring and uninteresting until he got offered his first can of beer. Drinking, drugs and one night stands filled his teenage years until he got himself checked into rehab to get his life back on track. Since then, Cory had started working on the drums, and found out he had a huge skill in playing. Also, he wasn't much of a bad singer, although he wouldn't sing outside his shower.

A couple of months ago, Cory and his friends decided to set up a group called 'Bonnie Dune' and started to play regular gigs down at the local coffee store, Joe's. He'd never been there before, but it was apparently really popular. Wanting to keep the money flowing through, he decided to start looking for extra jobs on the side when the band was taking a break from recording or performing. Whilst looking through a newspaper in the hope of finding a job, Cory found an advertisement for a body guarding agency. Cory had never considered working as a bodyguard before, but when he really thought about it, he was kind of perfect for the profession.

He was super tall, 6'3 in fact, so nobody would be able to get past him. He was also really strong, and well built, so would be able to push away anyone who got too close to his client. Also, he was really friendly and easy to get along with, but no push-over. He knew that he'd also be strictly professional, and allow nobody to get in his way of doing a proper job.

After a few phone calls, he'd finally got passed onto a girl named Bonnie, and had arranged a meeting with her the next day at the coffee store. The client he'd hopefully be working for was Lea Michele, who's manager was Bonnie Davis. He figured she'd have plenty of security by now, considering how famous she was. Cory had tried to not get wrapped up in a celebrity's life, but how could he not? She was Lea freakin' Michele. Super hot, and with a voice that could light up New York for decades.

While Cory lay awake in his bed, he decided to get a bit of background on Lea before going to meet her. From just a few clicks on Google, he found out more about her than he probably knew about himself. Lea was a New Yorker, a famous Broadway legend, and with countless awards that seemed to pile up endlessly. Downside is was that she was rumoured to have been a bit of a diva towards her cast and crew, and not so pleasant to be around. No wonder Bonnie had seem so nervous. But the positives seemed to destroy the negatives completely. And who knew? Lea might be most sincere girl ever, surely the press don't get everything right.

He soon fell asleep, with a slight smirk on his face. Damn, his friends were going to be jealous he was going to meet Lea freakin' Michele. Or 'Legs' as his friend Jared had once said.


	3. The Meeting

**Guys, I'd just like to say, I appreciate any and all reviews. This is my first time at writing a Monchele related fanfic. People have said this is good so far, so I shall continue with this. Enjoy. Also, "Bonnie" has been taken from The Vampire Diaires. So for those who do watch TVD, that's who Lea's manager is. :)**

* * *

><p>The next morning, Lea and Bonnie sat waiting for Cory at her favorite coffee store, Joe's. "I still think this isn't a good idea," Lea said doubtfully, "Instead of being here, I could of been asleep. Or I could of been rehearsing."<p>

Lea was hugely focused on her career, especially with Glee. Before her rise to fame, she'd never really gotten any big breaks. She was constantly told by producers that she wasn't pretty enough, that her talent wasn't what they needed, or sometimes, they never said anything at all. But after a successful production of Spring Awakening, Lea was contacted by Ryan Murphy, in the hopes that she'd be interested in auditioning for a new show he was producing along with Brad Falchuck and Ian Brennan. Lea knew that she had to get this role, it was perfect for her. She auditioned and within the next 15 minutes after leaving Paramount Studios, Lea got a call-back to start work on Glee. Glee brought out the best in Lea, and truly showcased her hidden talents. The show shot to international fame in the space of a few weeks, and Lea's fame soared higher. Now she was working on an album, a new movie deal and many other projects.

"Trust me Lea, you'll certainly agree with me when you meet him. He's fantastic!" Bonnie grinned from ear to ear, and glanced over to see Lea, to see a fake smile plastered onto her face.

Lea was sometimes really stubborn, and some of the reports of being a diva was actually true, though Bonnie had tried to deny it as much as possible. The fame she'd earned over the past few years made her think that anything she wanted, she'd get. Bonnie told Lea constantly that to get further in Hollywood, she was going to have to really try working on politeness towards fellow cast and crew.

Bonnie whispered excitedly in Lea's ear, "Look, there he is!" Lea looked up to see a tall, well built man heading in their direction. His hair was scruffy but at the same time neat, his face slightly sporting a light stubble, and his eyes a dark brown, though they shone brightly. As he reached their table, Lea was nearly speechless. This man was gorgeous! She shook off the thought and proceeded to look at him in a professional manner.

"Hi, I'm Cory." The man smiled softly at Bonnie then at Lea, who was trying to keep her eyes averted from his. "Is it fine if I sit down?"

"Yes, yes, of course!" Bonnie smiled again as Cory took his seat opposite the two girls. Lea glimpsed over every once in a while to catch a look at the man, and her heart fluttered uncontrollably. Surely him, who wasn't even famous or known on any scale, couldn't make her feel like this? It shouldn't be possible!

"Well, I'd like to say first of all, that I'm a huge admirer of you Lea." Cory smiled again at Lea, and she returned a small one back.

"Thank you... Cory is it?" Now she could see why Bonnie was so damn excited to have him meet with her and Lea, he was every definition of perfect.

Cory grinned, showing perfect white teeth. "Yes, its Cory. Nice to meet you. But I can't really stay long, I've got a rehearsal for band practice in about two hours, so can we make this quick?" Straight to the point and professional, just like Lea.

"Of course, well, you've told me about yourself the previous evening on the phone, and I think you'd be great for the job." Bonnie couldn't take her eyes off Cory, and that annoyed Lea. She should be more professional, instead of shamelessly flirting with him.

Cory joked, "I think its best to see what Lea thinks of me first!" Lea's manager erupted into a huge fit of giggles, and made her want to hit her hard on her arm. Instead, she kicked a leg hard under the table.

Lea was surprised when Bonnie shown no recognition of the attack, instead Cory cried out in pain. "Ow! Damn!" He winced and pulled his leg out from the table, and began to rub it.

Lea's eyes widened, "I'm so sorry!" She kicked the man who may be protecting her on a daily basis, now this wasn't a good way to start off a work-based relationship.

"Its fine, honestly! I guess you don't need so much help after all!" Cory laughed heartily before tucking his chair in again. At least he had a good sense of humour, and didn't take the attack personally. Bonnie watched with raised eyebrows throughout the whole exchange, clueless as to what was happening. "Now if you don't mind, I'm going to excuse myself to the men's room. Be right back." Cory got up and headed towards the men's bathroom, and Bonnie immediately turned to Lea when he was out of earshot.

"He's perfect for the job, right?" The small tanned girl grinned at Lea, and nudged her gently. Even though they weren't friends outside of work, Bonnie remained polite and ambient towards Lea and her personality, even when things got tough.

"Yes, okay, I admit he's good for the job. Especially because he's so tall. So yes, lets hire him." Lea smiled at Bonnie softly, before soon regretting to let Cory be her bodyguard. There was an attraction that she felt for him, one which she couldn't deny, no matter how hard she tried. It was purely based on his features, though his personality seemed welcoming and friendly. But Lea would never let anyone get in the way of her work, it was too important to her. And what kind of celebrity would she be if she started to date her bodyguard? Its just trashy.

When Cory returned, he was faced with the good news that he'd begin working for Lea the next day. "Its a pleasure to meet you Lea, you've got my number Bonnie, so contact me with the details later." Cory stood up and shook hands with Bonnie, then a reluctant Lea. She felt sparks fly through her at his touch, although she chose not to act on the fact. Cory walked out the store, not seeing a faint blush creep upon Lea's cheeks.

* * *

><p><strong> What will happen with Lea and Cory? Will she act on the attraction, or leave it be? Chapters will be updated as soon as possible. No point in keeping you guys waiting. :)<strong>


End file.
